


Sacrilege

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small rewrite of the last few scenes with Isaac, Derek, and Scott in S3E4 "Unleashed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to warn you guys again that there is violence and character death, along with abuse mentioned in this work. If this unnerves you, please do not read past this point.

Isaac didn't know why Derek was being so hostile and secretive, although that was nothing new for him. Isaac just wanted to know why Derek was kicking him out all of a sudden. The only thing he had ever asked of Derek was for the truth, and he couldn't even handle that.

He was getting angrier and angrier, until Derek's anger boiled over and he threw a glass in Isaac's direction just above his head. Isaac was used to having things being hurled at him and was able to double over and have the object miss him. Thoughts of his father flooded into his head, thoughts he wanted to be rid of forever.

He felt a surge of anger and misery course through his veins. When he was younger, when he wasn't a werewolf, he took this abuse from his father. What else could he do but accept it? His father was much stronger than him and if he fought back, he would get beaten twice as hard.

But things had changed since then. Now he was a stronger person, both physically and mentally. He didn't have to take abuse from anyone anymore, and certainly not from someone who's supposed to be his protector. Someone who had taken him in and given him the bite. Determined and absolutely livid, Isaac moved towards Derek and grabbed the crystal paperweight on Derek's desk.

He never saw it coming.

Isaac blindsided Derek with the paperweight, sending him stumbling backwards. He brought it back down again onto his right eye socket and he drove him down to the ground of the loft. He climbed on top of him and kept hitting Derek until his face had completely caved in. Isaac had trouble keeping a proper grip on the round object in his hands, his fingers slipping over the smooth, crystal surface. Isaac didn't stop striking Derek until his hands and arms were sore and burning.

Derek's body twitched underneath him as he lay in a pool of his own blood, yet Isaac didn't feel a thing. He was lost to his anger at being treated by Derek in the same way his dad treated him years ago. He stood up and stepped back, dropping the paperweight by Derek's feet, the clatter of the object bouncing off the walls. Isaac would never be a victim ever again.

 

The rain and thunder filled his ears that night. There was a knock at Scott's door as he did the homework that had been assigned to him that day. He imagined it must be his mother at the door and absentmindedly told her to come in. He turned in his chair and was taken aback at seeing Isaac before him, dripping wet yet he smelled and saw faint traces of blood on his hands and white t-shirt. He looked at Scott, yet he could tell Isaac was not really there. He finally spoke,

"Something's happened. I was wondering if i could ask you a favor?"


End file.
